MINE
by aishary
Summary: Akhir pekan pertama untuk Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, setelah terpisah 3 tahun lamanya. Warning inside. Akakuro as always. Fict buat dua temanku#Akeno Ryu dan Runing Putri Dewi. Happy reading!


Kalau saja mentari mendadak cuti dan libur berpijar. Kalau saja kilau cahayanya tidak nakal menyusup ke dalam kamar. Kalau saja nyanyian merdu burung-burung pagi tidak terdengar. Kalau saja tidak terasa pinggang rampingnya tengah didekap erat sepasang lengan kekar.

Tentu si _baby blue_ akan menganggap bahwa kejadian semalam hanyalah bayang semu, dan bukannya sedang mengalami fenomena _dream comes true._

Hanya saja, sangat terasa dagu seseorang tengah bertengger nyaman di kepala. Dada bidang terlanjur membobol fokus retina. Degup teratur jantung yang menghipnotis pendengaran. Pun juga aroma mint segar yang memanjakan penciuman.

Dan Tetsuya masih bertanya-tanya. _Apakah ini nyata? Bukan ilusi belaka?_

Nyawa masih melayang-layang mengelilingi awan bersama dewa dewi kahyangan. Tapi begitu membuka mata, langsung dijejali _sikon_ yang menghambat terkumpulnya kesadaran.

Tubuh ringkih menggeliat perlahan. Bergumul lemah meminta pembebasan. Namun sekejap kemudian, usahanya dibatalkan. Lantaran baru terasa, salah satu rongga tubuhnya _masih_ dijadikan _sarang._

 _Astaga! Bahkan 'benda itu' masih tenggelam di bawah sana!?_

Tiba-tiba, entitas merah di sampingnya melenguh. Bergerak gelisah, gara-gara makhluk kesayangan dalam dekapan dirasa sedikit menjauh.

Sepasang lengan kekar kembali ditekuk. Menangkap entitas biru ke dalam peluk.

Kelopak tegas bergerak-gerak terbuka. Menggelar miniatur langit senja pada sepasang iris beda warna.

Tetsuya _selalu_ terpesona. Hilang kata seolah tengah terperdaya. Bahkan tak sadar saat bibirnya dilumat penuh cinta.

" _Morning, Love_."

Sihir tak kasat mata terpecah oleh salam pertama. Sang pangeran bertopeng raut sepolos bayi baru lahir ke dunia.

"Ini masih pagi sekali, Sayang." Wajahnya disurukkan demi mengecupi leher jenjang. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidur lagi? Atau Tetsuya ingin mengulang yang semalam?"

3 detik pertama tereliminasi oleh kedipan mata. Detik berikutnya, pipi pucat perlahan berubah warna.

"Sei-kun."

Halus suaranya merapal nama _sang pujaan._ Jemari lentiknya menangkup pipi si wajah rupawan.

"Ya, Sayang?" Si merah tak kuasa menahan getar bahagia di relung terdalam.

Tapi si biru muda mendadak pasang raut sedatar papan cucian. "Tolong keluarkan _milik_ Sei-kun dari lubangku sekarang!"

Sang pangeran sontak tercengang.

Selama mereka pacaran, ini pertama kalinya si _baby blue_ menyemburkan salam paling vulgar, yang sangat berpotensi membuat _miliknya_ kembali tegang.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **Rated : M aja dech...**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (failed!)**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi, Typos, gaje, abal, OOC akut!**

 **Judulnya sich kurang pas kayaknya.. ^_^**

 **DLDR, bro...! It's simple.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **MINE'**

 **An IFU's Side Story**

 **By AISH**

 **.**

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Aaahh..." Tetsuya mendesah nyaman.

 _Perfect morning_ selalu diawali dengan berendam air hangat. Terlebih jika mengingat semalam Seijuurou membantainya di _arena gulat._

Lebih sempurna lagi, dada bidang di belakang punggung selalu siap dijadikan sandaran. Plus gratis pelukan sayang berbonus kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Tak dinyana jika suasana sedamai surga ini tadinya diawali sekelumit keributan.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Tolong keluarkan milik Sei-kun dari lubangku sekarang!"_

 _Iris belang terkesima._

" _Hati-hati dengan bicaramu, Sayang." Si wajah imut dihujani kecupan. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sangat berbakat membuatku bangun, Tetsuya?"_

" _Tidak. Aku serius, Sei-kun." Tubuh mungil menggeliat memberontak. "Keluarkan sekarang!"_

" _Tetsuya, tunggu! Jangan bergerak dulu!" Seijuurou memegangi pinggang Tetsuya. Bermaksud menahan gerakan pacarnya agar tidak memancing sinyal 'bahaya'. "Kau bisa membuatku bangun la... ow! Shit!?"_

 _Iris samudra kontan membulat sempurna._

" _Sei-kun, apa-apaan ini?" si baby blue memekik terkejut._

 _Setengah mati beringsut menjauh, sungguh sial malah terbelit selimut. Detak jantung nyaris secepat lari kuda dipecut, lantaran bagian selatan badan terasa berkedut-kedut._

" _Sudah aku bilang, jangan frontal, Tetsuya!" Lagak khawatir menutupi seringai jahil. "Bagaimana sekarang? Sudah bang..."_

" _Stooop!" potong Tetsuya serta merta. "Keluarkan sekarang, Sei-kun!"_

" _Tidak mungkin." Seijuurou memelas. "Sudah terlambat, Sayang."_

" _Tapi aku harus ke kamar mandi, Sei-kun." Tetsuya memaksa. "Sekarang juga."_

" _Tunda dulu." Perintah si merah seenak jidatnya. "Kita selesaikan urusan milikku yang terlanjur..."_

" _I wanna pee!" sembur si baby blue._

 _Peduli setan mulutnya dicap tidak sopan. Tetsuya sudah tidak tahan. Beruntung, rengekannya mampu mengerem hasrat si mata belang._

" _Damn!?" Seijuurou mengumpat. "Ternyata memang gawat."_

 _Miliknya perlahan-lahan dikeluarkan. Sementara Tetsuya mati-matian menahan desahan. Begitu bebas, si baby blue melesat menuruni ranjang. Tapi langsung roboh di tengah jalan._

" _Aduh! Sakiiit..!"_

 _Tak tinggal diam, Seijuurou segera memeluk sang kekasih tersayang. Lalu menggendongnya ke tempat tujuan._

 _Akhirnya, Tetsuya bisa bernapas lega. Niat hati ingin berterima kasih pada sang belahan jiwa, langsung urung saat menatap Seijuurou menyeringai serigala._

 _Si merah menunjuk ke bawah. "Urusan yang 'ini' belum selesai, Sayang."_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Dan... Begitulah.

Setelah melalui satu ronde di bawah guyuran air _,_ Seijuurou cukup tanggap membawa tubuh loyo kekasihnya untuk berendam di _jacuzzi_.

Sungguh pintar si merah berdalih demi menghilangkan penat dan pegal-pegal di sekujur badan. Padahal otak _hentai-_ nya selesai merumuskan modus pegang-pegang. Sekaligus merapal harap _ketiban_ hoki satu ronde tambahan. _Kan lumayan!_

" _Baby..._ " Seijuurou berbisik seduktif. Bibir seksinya bergerilya, menyentuhi titik-titik sensitif Tetsuya. "Aku masih _kangen_ kamu."

Si _baby blue_ memutar bola mata. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Tetsuya menampar tangan usil nakal Seijuurou yang mencari-cari celah. Menyelip sana-sini, meraba-raba, berusaha meraih _miliknya._

"Sei-kun keterlaluan." Tetsuya menggerutu. Pemuda itu memandangi tubuhnya yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah nyaris ungu. "Aku seperti korban wabah penyakit kulit."

"Tidak. Itu wajar." Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu. "Menurut kalkulasiku, tanda kepemilikan ini justru kurang banyak, Tetsuya."

"Modusmu benar-benar kelewatan, Sei-kun." Iris biru melotot ganas. Bukannya kelihatan garang, malah bikin gemas. "Dasar Raja Tega!"

"Iya, aku juga sayang kamu, _Dear_." Seijuurou terkekeh geli. Sengaja menggoda kekasihnya, pemuda itu pasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Jadi, boleh aku buat lagi tandanya? Lebih bagus lagi kalau ditambah bonus satu ronde ekstra."

Tetsuya sudah siap marah-marah. Tapi langsung batal gara-gara keduluan alarm penyambung nyawa yang menyalak menuntut haknya. Perutnya keroncongan, _astaga!_

Setengah mati Seijuurou menahan tawa, tapi ternyata gagal juga.

"Sei-kun kejam." Si wajah imut memelas. "Aku dihajar sampai kelaparan."

"Aku tahu." Bibir cemberut si _baby blue_ dipagut lembut. "Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf."

Gelak tawanya ditelan paksa lantaran iris biru tercintanya berkaca-kaca. Seijuurou jelas tidak tega, meski tahu _puppy eyes_ Tetsuya cuma akting belaka.

Seijuurou beranjak keluar dari _bathtub._ Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk, pemuda itu segera memakai _bathrobe._

Seijuurou menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih berendam. Dibantunya sang kekasih tercinta mengeringkan badan dan memakai _bathrobe_ yang telah disiapkan. Begitu selesai, tanpa ba-bi-bu, Seijuurou langsung menggendong sang pacar.

"Sei-kun, turunkan aku!" Tetsuya kontan protes. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Tidak mau." Seijuurou menolak serta merta. "Aku tahu Tetsuya pasti masih sakit."

Tetsuya mendengus. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher Seijuurou. "Sei-kun pikir itu gara-gara siapa?"

"Tentu saja gara-gara aku." Ujar Seijuurou bangga. "Jadi Tetsuya cukup menurut dan jadi anak baik. Hari ini aku ingin memanjakan Tetsuya sepuasnya."

Pipi mulus Tetsuya perlahan merona. Pemuda itu lalu mengecup pipi Seijuurou. "Aku sayang Sei-kun."

"Aku cinta Tetsuya." Seijuurou membalas dengan kecupan ringan di bibir kekasihnya.

Sampai di meja makan, Seijuurou mendudukkan Tetsuya di kursi pelan-pelan. Pemuda itu lalu beranjak ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan memeriksa persediaan bahan makanan.

"Tetsuya ingin sarapan apa?" Seijuurou bertanya.

"Vanilla milkshake." Jawab Tetsuya seketika.

"Tidak boleh. Itu tidak sehat." Seijuurou kontan melarang. "Akan aku ganti dengan susu vanilla."

Tetsuya mendengus tidak suka. "Kalau akhirnya begitu, Sei-kun tidak perlu repot-repot bartanya padaku."

Mendengar nada kesal Tetsuya, Seijuurou justru menyeringai bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hanya ada roti, keju, telur, ham, dan sedikit sayuran." Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya. "Tetsuya tidak keberatan sarapan dengan sandwich, bukan?"

"Asal masih bisa dimakan dan tidak bikin sakit perut..." Masih merasa kesal, si _baby blue_ menyindir sambil mencibir. "... aku tidak masalah."

"Hee..." Seijuurou menyeringai angker. Telinganya jelas menangkap semburan sarkasme.

Merasa tertantang, Seijuurou menghampiri sang pacar. Kedua lengan bertumpu pada sandaran kursi, otomatis menjadi kurungan. Wajahnya berhenti kurang dari 5 senti di depan wajah Tetsuya.

Iris belangnya memasung wajah Tetsuya yang perlahan berubah warna. "Apa Tetsuya sedang meremehkanku?"

"Tidak." Ditatap se- _intens_ itu, sejujurnya membuat si _baby blue_ gugup. Tapi pemuda itu bersikeras memaksakan raut datarnya agar tidak kelihatan takut. "Anggap saja aku sedang menatang Sei-kun."

"Hee... Aku suka ini." Satu alis menukik tajam. "Kalau begitu, kita buat ini jadi mudah, Sayang."

Kening Tetsuya sedikit mengerut. "Apa maksud Sei-kun?"

"Taruhan." Ujar Seijuurou ringan. "Kalau sandwichnya enak, aku menang. Kalau sandwichnya tidak enak, Tetsuya menang. Mudah, bukan?"

Tetsuya menelan ludah susah payah. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Di sudut hati terdalam, firasatnya mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan menang. Karena dalam kamus hidup seorang Akashi Seijuurou, kosakata _'kalah'_ itu _haram!_

Sudah terlanjur kepalang. Mundur jelas bukan jalan keluar. Sangat bukan Tetsuya jika pemuda itu menghindari tantangan. Lagipula, ini hanya soal sarapan. Tentunya, tidak akan berakhir sebegitu buruknya, bukan?

"Oke." Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu. "Jadi, taruhannya apa?"

Seringai drakula di wajah rupawan kekasihnya membuat Tetsuya menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Yang menang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah. Sedangkan yang kalah harus menuruti semua permintaan yang menang."

Napas Tetsuya seakan berhenti di tenggorokan. Oke, urusan perut lapar ternyata bisa bergeser jauh menjadi masalah bibit-bibit penindasan.

Bibir mungil dipaksa mengukir senyuman. " _Deal._ "

" _Good._ " Seijuurou membelai lembut pipi Tetsuya, lalu mengangkat pelan dagu kekasihnya. "Dan ini tanda perjanjian kita, Sayang."

Rasanya lebih cepat dari kedipan mata, bibir Seijuurou sudah menumbuk lembut bibir Tetsuya. Awalnya hanya menyentuh saja. Namun Seijuurou mulai melumatnya. Terbuai alur, Tetsuya membalasnya. Saling melumat, merasakan, menikmati, meski tak sampai melibatkan peran lidah di dalamnya.

Seijuurou menjauh saat ciuman mesra itu berlalu nyaris 5 menit, utuh!

Bibir Tetsuya sedikit bengkak dan basah. Pipi pucatnya merona merah. Iris biru berubah sendu seakan masih malanglang buana ke mana-mana. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih indah di mata Seijuurou dibanding wajah manis erotis kekasihnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum tampan. Bibir didekatkan ke telinga sang pacar. "Aku selalu suka melihat wajah Tetsuya setelah kita berciuman."

Daun telinga si _baby blue_ dijilat, lalu digigit ringan.

Sontak, Tetsuya tersadar. Pemuda itu menatap ngeri seringai jahil usil tengil terukir di raut angkuh sang pangeran.

Sebelum menyentuh alat-alat masak, Seijuurou bahkan sempat berpesan, "Siapkan dirimu, Sayang."

Pipi Tetsuya kontan merah padam.

 _OH...SIALAN!_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Beberapa menit menunggu, Seijuurou datang dengan senyum menawan.

Lagaknya bak pelayan profesional restoran bertabur bintang, Seijuurou melangkah gagah dengan kedua tangan penuh hidangan. Tangan kanan membawa nampan berisi beberapa tangkup sandwich sedap. Sedangkan tangan kiri membawa 2 gelas susu lezat.

" _Breakfast is ready."_ Seijuurou meletakkan sepaket menu sarapan itu di depan Tetsuya. "Sandwich spesial dan susu vanilla segar. Selamat menikmati, _Baby._ "

Tetsuya mengerjapkan mata.

Entah bagaimana urusannya, sandwich-sandwich itu terlihat sangat mempesona dan menggiurkan. Berkilau indah nan cemerlang. Beraroma super sedap, menggoda untuk segera dimakan.

Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa sedari tadi, perut Tetsuya belum berhenti keroncongan. Apalagi kalau melihat bibir Seijuurou yang terus menyeringai tampan, tapi angkuh dan pekat aura kemenangan.

Dalam hatinya, si _baby blue_ mengeluh. _Ini dia yang dinamakan 'tanda-tanda kekalahan.'_

"Kenapa diam saja, _Dear_?" sindir Seijuurou. "Aku masih bisa mendengar jeritan perut Tetsuya yang minta diisi."

Tetsuya tersentak. Pemuda itu lalu berdehem sejenak.

Diraihnya gelas berisi susu vanilla dengan dalih membasahi tenggorokan yang kering kerontang. Plus berusaha menutupi kegugupan dan pasang raut meremehkan, padahal setengah mati ingin segera melahap sandwich-sandwich nakal penggoda iman.

Menelan ludah susah payah, Tetsuya mengambil setangkup sandwich keju, lalu menggigitnya perlahan, penuh penghayatan. Tiga detik berselang, Tetsuya sukses tercengang.

Iris langitnya berbinar-binar bahagia. _Ini enak sekali, sumpah!_

Sungguh, Seijuurou ingin sekali tertawa. Predikat pemenang mutlak jadi miliknya. Ekspresi tercengang Tetsuya mustahil tak tertangkap mata. Ini yang namanya hoki berlipat ganda, lantaran Seijuurou dipersilakan memilih sendiri hadiah utamanya.

Tapi lebih dari itu semua. Seijuurou sadar, hatinya berbunga-bunga bukan karena berhasil mengalahkan Tetsuya. Justru karena kekasihnya menyukai sarapan yang dibuatnya, meski super sederhana dan ala kadarnya.

"Bagaimana, Sayang?" Seijuurou mengecup puncak kepala Tetsuya. "Sandwich buatanku enak, bukan?"

"Iya." Seperti terhipnotis, Tetsuya mengangguk kencang. "Ini enak sekali, Sei-kun."

"Kalau begitu..." Pipi _chubby_ semulus porselen dikecup lembut. "... Tetsuya tidak mungkin lupa soal perjanjian kita barusan."

Nyaris tersedak, Tetsuya berhenti mengunyah. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, menatap sang pacar yang sedang memainkan alis sambil pasang seringai tipis.

Si _baby blue_ mendadak kehilangan selera menggasak setumpuk sandwich.

"Lalu, Sei-kun ingin minta apa dariku?" tanya Tetsuya setengah hati.

Seijuurou tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu malah menghampiri sang pacar. Diangkatnya tubuh Tetsuya dengan mudahnya. Lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tadi ditempati kekasihnya.

Tetsuya pasrah saja saat Seijuurou mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan. Sementara lengan Seijuurou melingkar posesif di pinggang.

"Sei-kun ingin apa?" pertanyaan diulang. Tetsuya menyandarkan kepala di bahu sang pangeran. Berharap dengan cara ini, tubuhnya selamat dan tidak dihajar seperti tadi malam.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin kita kencan." Seijuurou menjawab. Pemuda itu menyesap susu coklatnya, lalu menyuapkan setangkup sandwich ham ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku kehilangan 3 tahun masa pacaranku dengan Tetsuya. Rasanya aku ingin menebusnya."

"Kencan?" Tetsuya menggumam. "Kalau hari ini sepertinya tidak bisa, Sei-kun."

"Kenapa?" Seijuurou merengut tidak suka. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa bagiku, Tetsuya."

"Karena aku tidak bisa jalan!" ujar Tetsuya serta merta. "Sei-kun pikir ini salah siapa?"

"Tapi itu bukan alasan, Sayang. Kita tetap bisa kencan meskipun Tetsuya tidak bisa jalan." Seijuurou tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku bisa menggendong Tetsuya kemana-mana."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Tetsuya. "Itu memalukan, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu. "Kenapa harus malu? Cuek saja. Tidak perlu peduli apa kata orang."

Tetsuya merotasi bola mata. "Lagipula aku tidak bawa baju ganti, Sei-kun."

"Pakai bajuku?" Seijuurou menawarkan.

"Ukurannya terlalu besar, Sei-kun." Tetsuya bersikeras menyangkal. "Aku akan kelihatan seperti sedang memakai karung."

"Kalau begitu kita beli baju untukmu di perjalanan." Seijuurou tetap tidak menyerah.

"Dan aku harus keluar apartemen dengan _bathrobe_ seperti ini?" Tetsuya mendelik geram. "Yang benar saja, Sei-kun!"

Seijuurou tiba-tiba diam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, alasan penolakan Tetsuya memang masuka akal. Membayangkan si _baby blue_ keluar apartemen dengan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi, membuat jiwa pasesif overdosis Seijuurou merangsek keluar ke permukaan.

Tentu saja Seijuurou tidak akan pernah membiarkan apalagi mengizinkan secuil saja kulit putih mulus tanpa noda Tetsuyanya tereskspos dan dijadikan santapan mata-mata lapar jalang kurang ajar. Karena _segala_ yang ada dalam diri Tetsuya, mutlak miliknya seorang!

Di sisi lain, kebungkaman Seijuurou malah membuat jantung Tetsuya berdetak kencang. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah kelewatan. Karena baru ingat, salah satu jargon keramat sang pacar adalah _tidak menerima penolakan!_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya baru saja memberiku ide brilian." Seijuurou menyeringai seram. "Ah, kau memang cerdas, _Dear_."

"Hah?" Kening Tetsuya mengerut. "Ide apa, Sei-kun?"

"Karena Tetsuya tidak mungkin keluar apartemen dengan _bathrobe_ seperti ini. Dan jelas tidak akan pernah aku biarkan hal itu terjadi..." Seijuurou menjeda.

"Ya?" Si _baby blue_ mendadak merasakan firasat buruk. "Jadi?"

Seijuurou menjentikkan jari. "Jadi, biar toko bajunya saja yang datang kemari."

Mata membelalak tak percaya. Mulut mungil lebar terbuka. Si _baby blue_ kehilangan perbendaharaan kata seketika.

' _Astaga!'_ Tetsuya mengelus dada. _'Ini lebih buruk dari yang aku kira!'_

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Alexandra Garcia _sungguhan_ mengamuk.

Mulut belum berhenti mengutuk. Kuku-kuku tajamnya sudah kalap ingin mencakar, manggaruk, dan mengurai isi perut. Ubun-ubunnya _cenat-cenut_ seperti ada pasak yang terus menusuk-nusuk.

Gara-gara satu telepon biadab hingga distro mewah kabanggaannya wajib ditutup!

" _Datang ke apartemenku sekarang juga!"_

Begitu perintah si penelepon bahkan sebelum si bule cantik itu selesai mengucapkan salam pembuka.

" _Bawa semua stok barang yang ada di distromu. Jangan ada sisa meski hanya satu!"_

Lanjut si penelepon, tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun bagi Alex bertanya apa maksudnya.

Dan yang sukses membuat Alex berang, si penelepon menutup perintahnya dengan satu ancaman kejam.

" _Berani kabur, akan aku pastikan bisnismu bangkrut sampai kau lebih memilih ditimbun di liang kubur."_

 _DASAR SETAN TUKANG PALAK!_ Bejat, keparat, tukang paksa, berbulu merah, hidup pula!

Tidak tahu apa kalau ini akhir pekan?! Distronya sedang kebanjiran pelanggan. Momen seperti ini jelas harus dimanfaatkan untuk mendongkrak omzet penjualan.

Tapi telepon barusan berhasil membuat Alex dan kelima pegawainya kelabakan macam korban kebakaran. Kalang kabut meringkus semua barang dagangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam truk angkutan. Alex sampai berpikir mau meminjam satu truk peti kemas dari pelabuhan saking kebanyakan muatan.

Sudah sampai seperti itu pun, penderitaan belum berakhir. Di lobi apartemen super elit itu, Alex nyaris diusir. Resepsionis bermulut nyinyir itu bilang, mereka mirip pengungsi bencana banjir.

 _KURANG AJAR!_

Kalau bukan karena punya hutang budi pada si putra tunggal keluarga Akashi, Alex juga _ogah_ seperti ini. Si Akashi muda itu kelewat pakar membuat Alex terserang hipertensi.

Meski luar biasa kesal, untung akal sehat Alex masih jalan. Alex jelas lebih memilih bisnisnya ini tetap aman dan tidak terancam gulung tikar.

Dan... di sinilah si pirang seksi itu sekarang. Menghadap sang tuan rumah, si diktator super arogan.

Saking sudah habis kesabaran, Alex merenggut kasar kaus di tuan rumah. Menarik Seijuurou maju tepat ke depan wajah. Muka bertemu muka. Mata bertemu mata.

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa tujuanmu, Akashi." Alex mendesis geram. "Tapi kalau sampai kau membuatku rugi..."

Seijuurou mendengus sekilas. Pemuda itu menyentakkan tangan Alex sampai terlepas.

"Tenang saja. Kalau aku memang ingin membuatmu bangkrut, aku tidak akan setengah-setengah. Akan aku lakukan dengan cara yang lebih kejam daripada ini."

Seijuurou melenggang santai ke dalam. Di tengah perjalanan, pemuda itu menyempatkan diri menoleh kembali ke belakang. "Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal sudah datang ke sini, Alex."

Alex mengepalkan tangan, mati-matian menahan kesal. Jika tatapan bisa melubangi punggung seseorang, Seijuurou pasti sudah jadi setan betulan yang baru bangkit dari kuburan.

Tapi sekesal-kesalnya Alex, mau tidak mau, dia jadi penasaran juga saat telinganya menangkap Seijuurou berkata, " _Baby_... toko bajunya sudah datang."

' _Baby?'_ kening Alex mengerut rapat. _'Siapa yang dipanggilnya denga label semesra itu?'_

Karena selama mengenal Seijuurou, Alex tidak pernah melihatnya punya gebetan. Yang hanya dibuat mainan, selingkuhan, apalagi pacar betulan.

Hoo... jadi ingin tahu dia. Seperti apa muka orang yang berhasil mencairkan es abadi di hati si pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi.

Tapi Alex tak pernah menduga, kalau dirinya akan dibuat terkesima. Terpana. Terpesona. Apapun sebutannya. Alex bahkan sempat curiga kalau masalah ada di kedua matanya.

Orang itu... yang tengah digendong Seijuurou... mengikis habis emosinya sampai ke level _zero._

Alex sempat mengucek-ucek matanya, tapi orang itu memang ada di sana. Baru saja didudukkan oleh Seijuurou di sofa. Tepat di depan mukanya.

"Hei, Yoshi." Alex menepuk pundak salah seorang pegawainya. "Kau lihat apa yang aku lihat?"

"Sejujurnya, Alex-sama..." Yoshi, pegawai Alex yang ikutan terpana, menjawab ragu-ragu. "Saya tidak yakin dengan apa yang saya lihat."

"Yoshi, katakan padaku!" Alex menatap Yoshi, tepat di retina. "Si konglomerat tukang palak itu tadi menggendong malaikat atau manusia?"

"Entahlah, Alex-sama." Yoshi menelan ludah susah payah. "Jangan-jangan lebih buruk dari itu. Lelembut atau siluman jadi-jadian."

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu!" Alex menampar pundak Yoshi, gemas. "Kalau Akashi dengar, bisa-bisa kau hanya tinggal kenangan."

Si bawahan hanya bisa meringis. Pundaknya yang kena tabok sang majikan terasa nyeri.

"Kalian sudah selesai menggosip?" Seijuurou menyindir. Nada suaranya sinis. "Aku memanggil kalian ke sini agar kalian memilihkan pakaian bagus untuk pacarku."

Yoshi langsung menunduk-nunduk segan. Sementara Alex menghampiri si tuan rumah, lalu menarik lengannya pelan.

"Sebenarnya, Akashi..." Alex berbisik. "... Aku tidak yakin pacarmu akan menyukai stok dari distroku."

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _You know, Dude._ " Alex kesulitan memilih kata. Dia belum ingin kehilangan nyawa. "Semua barang distroku khusus untuk laki-laki."

"Lalu?" Seijuurou mendecakkan lidah. "Apa masalahnya?"

" _Are you kidding me?_ " Sekarang, justru Alex yang merasa heran. " _She is a girl, right?_ Aku paham kalau dia sedikit tomboy, tapi..."

"Maaf..." Tetsuya tiba-tiba menyela. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Wajahnya merengut tidak suka.

"Aku ini laki-laki!" tandas Tetsuya serta merta.

Seijuurou merotasi bola mata.

Dan Alex kembali terpesona. Ternyata, dia jauh lebih imut dari yang Alex kira.

Pandangan Alex menggelap seketika. Lengannya otomatis terulur, berusaha meraih jubah mandi pemuda imut di depan mata.

Nyaris berhasil!

Tapi kalah oleh heterokrom yang selalu waspada. Seijuurou reflek memeluk pinggang Tetsuya. Menjauhkan sang kekasih hati dari jangkauan mara bahaya.

Untungnya, para pegawai Alex sigap memberikan bantuan. Tiga pasang lengan kontan menahan tubuh sang majikan, dan menyentakkan tubuh Alex ke belakang.

Alhasil... Alex hanya menggapai udara.

" _He's so cuuuute..._!" Si pirang seksi memekik kencang. Siapa sangka, hobi buruknya malah kambuh sekarang. " _Let me kiss him! Let me kiss him!_ "

Tetsuya bergidik ngeri. Pemuda itu sibuk bersembunyi di balik dada bidang sang kekasih hati. "Sei-kun, apa orang itu sehat?"

"Mungkin tidak 100% sehat, Sayang." Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Alex itu punya hobi buruk yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Dia suka mencium orang."

Tetsuya kontan menganga. "Hentikan dia, Sei-kun!"

"Dengan senang hati, _Dear_." Seijuurou mengecup kening Tetsuya, lalu menghampiri Alex yang masih meronta-ronta minta dibebaskan. Para pegawainya sudah kewalahan.

Seijuurou pasang ekspresi angker andalan. "ALEX!"

Lebih cepat dari kedipan mata, sebilah gunting teracung lurus. Histeria tidak sehat Alex kontan surut. Matanya sampai juling gara-gara menatap gunting sakti itu, tepat di ujung. Kalau Seijuurou serius, gunting itu pasti sudah melubangi hidungnya yang mancung.

"Kendalikan dirimu atau aku lubangi kepalamu." Ancam Seijuurou sadis.

Napas Alex mendadak menolak dikeluarkan. Udaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Sebagai tanda menyerah, Alex reflek mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Oke. Oke. Aku baik-baik saja." Alex menarik napas kuat-kuat, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Berkali-kali sampai degup jantungnya kembali normal. "Oke. Aku sudah tenang sekarang."

Sesaat, Seijuurou menyipitkan mata. Tidak mau langsung percaya begitu saja. Sementara Alex pasang senyum meyakinkan. Padahal kepalanya masih bingung memutuskanrealita mana yang lebih mengejutkan.

Tentang si pewaris tunggal yang ternyata penyuka _batangan,_ atau fakta bahwa pacar si pewaris tunggal lebih imut menggemaskan daripada perempuan.

"Bagus." Seijuuoru baru memutuskan saat yakin sikon sudah aman. Pemuda itu kembali berdiri di samping sang pacar. "Sekarang, lakukan pekerjaanmu!"

"Okey!" Alex menggulung lengan baju. "Serahkan padaku!"

"Tapi ingat ini, Alex." Seijuurou memperingati. "Keberhasilan tugasmu diukur dari kepuasan pacarku. Kalau Tetsuyaku puas, kau akan mendapat imbalan yang pantas. Tapi kalau Tetsuyaku kecewa..."

Seijuurou menyeringai seram. Lalu mengacungkan si gunting merah kesayangan.

"... Siapkan kuburanmu sekarang juga!"

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

Tetsuya ingin berteriak sepuasnya. Menyombong pada dunia bahwa dia bahagia.

' _Kencan'_ versi Seijuurou kali ini, sungguh jauh dari yang Tetsuya kira.

Hanya berkendara berdua, naik mobil dengan atap terbuka, jemari yang tak lekang bertaut mesra, keliling kota melewati rute-rute rahasia. Berhenti sekali untuk makan siang di pinggir jalan, lanjut menyusuri jalan-jalan sepi namun cantik sampai menjelang petang.

Sekian banyak tempat wisata terkenal di Kyoto, tapi tak ada satu pun yang dipilih oleh Seijuurou.

Tidak apa-apa. Sesederhana ini saja, hati Tetsuya sudah jadi taman bunga.

Senyumnya tak luntur merekah sempurna. Iris langitnya beribinar bahagia. Seiring kagum tatapnya membingkai panorama langit yang perlahan berubah warna.

Senja merengkuh cakrawala.

Di tepi sungai berhias deretan pohon sakura. Satu tempat indah yang dipilih sang belahan jiwa untuk mengakhiri perjalanan _'kencan'_ mereka.

Seijuurou tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Aku harap Tetsuya suka tempatnya." Ujarnya di telinga si biru tersayang. Kedua lengannya semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang. Puncak kepala, pelipis, dan dahi Tetsuya tak lupa dicium sayang.

Sementara Tetsuya semakin menyamankan diri, bersandar manja di dada bidang sang pemilik hati.

"Aku suka, Sei-kun." Kepala biru mendongak, membalas kecup ringan di pipi sang pangeran. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini."

Tak perlu bermewah diri demi menguntai bahagia. Karena sejatinya, bahagia akan lebih bermakna seiring penghargaan dan syukur atas tiap hal sederhana.

Cukup duduk berdua di jok penumpang, berdekatan, berhimpitan, bermesraan, mengumbar kasih sayang, mereguk kembali kebersamaan yang sempat hilang. Melepas detak harap masa depan di hadapan senja pemasung kenangan.

Tak butuh untaian kata. Tak perlu rangkaian cerita. Cukup dua hati yang rela mengikrar sumpah setia atas nama cinta.

Seijuurou membelai helai-helai biru halus kekasihnya. Sama sekali tak merasa bosan bermain-main dengannya. Mengacak-acaknya gemas, lalu merapikannya. Diacak-acak lagi. Lalu dirapikan lagi.

Sementara Tetsuya justru merengut lantaran merasa risih dengan kelakuan _absurd_ sang kekasih. Pemuda itu protes dengan mulut cemberut dan mata memicing sengit.

Tapi justru membuat Seijuurou terkekeh geli. Berhenti mengacak-acak surai Tetsuya, ganti bibirnya yang bermain-main di puncak kepala, kening, pelipis dan berakhir di pipi.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara-suara senda gurau dari kejauhan. Tetsuya berpaling, menangkap pemandangan menggetarkan di ujung jalan.

Seorang laki-laki dewasa dan seorang wanita, bersama seorang anak di antara mereka. Berjalan bersama. Bergandengan tangan. Si anak berceloteh riang. Sementara kedua orang tuanya tersenyum lebar, sabar mendengarkan.

Tak sadar, Tetsuya sudah terpaku. Iris langitnya terpancang jauh. Tertegun, nyaris beku.

Orang-orang itu bukan mereka yang menoreh luka di sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja, mengingatkan Tetsuya akan satu harapnya yang tidak akan pernah terkabulkan.

Tatapan si _baby blue_ masih terpasung, sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya?" Seijuurou mengguncang pelan tubuh kekasihnya. "Sayang?"

Tetsuya sontak tersadar. Sejenak, matanya mengerjap gugup, lalu menatap Seijuurou datar. "Ya, Sei-kun?"

"Kau melamun, _Dear_." Kening Seijuurou menggelombang. Pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang pacar. "Ada apa? Kau melihat sesuatu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Pemuda itu lalu mengedikkan dagu. Menunjuk si keluarga kecil yang beranjak menjauh.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Seijuurou bertanya. "Kau mengenal keluarga itu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Mereka membuatku bertanya-tanya." Tetsuya tersenyum getir. Iris langitnya menerawang. "Andai semua tetap utuh seperti sedia kala, akankah waktu menulis cerita yang berbeda untuk kita?"

Tiba-tiba, Seijuurou merasakan sesak luar biasa. Pemuda itu merotasi tubuh ringkih Tetsuya sehingga langsung berhadapan dengannya. Kedua lengannya reflek memeluk posesif pinggang ramping Tetsuya.

"Sayang..." Suara Seijuurou bergetar. Hati-hati, pemuda itu bertanya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Tak dinyana, cerita itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Tetsuya.

Deras tercurah bak air bah. Namun tak terbendung. Lantaran hati tak lagi sanggup menampung. Tercekat dan tersendat di sana-sini. Berantakan, tapi masih bisa dipahami.

' _Memahami'_ yang berarti ikut merasakan sakit hati.

Dan Seijuurou merasakannya.

Sungguh, tiap kata yang dilontarkan Tetsuya bagai pedang beracun bermata dua. Menggores luka, menyakitkan, menyiksa, sekaligus menyesakkan dada. Dan semakin parah tatkala iris langit yang dipujanya berlinang air mata di akhir cerita.

Seijuurou memeluk erat tubuh Tetsuya yang terguncang. Menenggelamkan tangis kekasihnya di dadanya yang bidang. Menawarkan penenang, juga perlindungan.

"Keluarkan semuanya, Sayang." Seijuurou berbisik. Pemuda itu membelai lembut punggung Tetsuya. "Jangan ditahan."

"Aku..." lirih Tetsuya. "Aku takut, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa yang Tetsuya takutkan?"

"Aku takut kehilangan lagi." Tetsuya mencengkeram erat kemaja Seijuurou. Pemuda itu semakin terisak saat berkata dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku takut Sei-kun kecewa padaku. Aku takut Sei-kun pergi meninggalkanku."

 _Ya, Tuhan!_ Seperti belati yang dicerabut paksa, lalu kembali dihujamkan.

Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan dekapan.

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Aku ada di sini. Aku ada di sini, _Dear._ " Seijuurou berjanji. "Aku sudah menemukanmu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun memisahkan kita. Tidak lagi."

Seijuurou melonggarkan pelukan. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah kekasihnya tersayang.

"Justru sekarang aku ingin sekali minta maaf pada Tetsuya." Seijuurou berujar.

Tetsuya masih sesenggukan. "Minta maaf untuk apa, Sei-kun?"

Seijuurou mengulum senyum sendu. "Maaf karena aku tidak ada di samping Tetsuya saat itu. Maaf karena aku tidak ada saat Tetsuya membutuhkanku. Aku sungguh menyesal, karena tidak ada di saat-saat terberat Tetsuya, dan bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Mata Tetsuya membola.

' _Tidak. Ini bukan salah Sei-kunnya. Sama sekali bukan. Dia yang pergi. Dia yang bersalah.'_

Setengah mati Tetsuya ingin menyela. Namun apa daya, mulutnya hanya sanggup membuka tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Kepalanya menggeleng kencang, sementara tangisnya semakin deras mencekik tenggorokan.

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya penuh kasih. Kedua ibu jarinya mengahapus lelehan bening di pipi sang kekasih.

"Tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin Tetsuya ingat dan percaya..."

Heterokrom memandang lekat-lekat iris samudra. Perlahan, Seijuurou menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Selalu. Dan akan terus seperti itu."

Sudah cukup. Si _baby blue_ tidak bisa lagi mengurai apalagi mendefinisikan segala rasa yang berkecamuk dan bergumul menjadi satu. Tubuhnya berpikir untuknya. Respon satu-satunya yang terbersit dalam kepala.

Tetsuya menghambur memeluk Seijuurou. Semakin menangis tersedu-sedu, air mata Tetsuya membasahi bahu Seijuurou. Kedua lengannya mendekap erat pungguh kokoh sang pangeran. Tidak rela melepaskan, seolah dirinya akan ditinggalkan.

Sedangkan Seijuurou hanya diam. Pemuda itu menyambut segala macam takut dan tangis Tetsuya dengan hati dan dada yang sepenuhnya lapang. Mengurungnya dalam rengkuhan penuh kasih sayang.

Hatinya bersumpah. Pemuda kesayangannya ini, tak akan pernah dia lepaskan, pun juga tak akan pernah dia tinggalkan. Hanya untuk pemuda ini, Seijuurou sanggup berkorban.

Bagai ketenangan mencekam pasca badai menerjang. Menghancurkan, namun menawarkan kelegaan. Dipaksa merelakan keadaan, pun juga membangun kembali harapan. Namun setelah ini, langkah kaki akan semakin ringan, karena pundak telah terbebas dari setumpuk beban.

Emosi Tetsuya berangsur tenang. Tangisnya mulai berkurang. Seijuurou berlama-lama mengecup puncak kepala Tetsuya. Lengannya masih setia membelai lembut punggung kekasihnya.

"Sei-kun..." Tetsuya berbisik.

"Ya?" jawab Seijuurou. Masih sambil menciumi kepala Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun..." Tetsuya memanggil lagi.

"Hmm?" Seijuurou hanya menggumam.

Si _baby blue_ mengurai dekapan. Sedikit menjauh hanya agar bisa menatap penuh si wajah tampan. Jemari lentiknya membingkai pipi sang pujaan.

Entah kenapa... pipi pucat Tetsuya bahkan sudah berubah merah muda.

"Aku cinta Sei-kun."

Iris belang melebar. Terkesima, terpana, juga terpesona. Raut malu-malu si pemuda kesayangannya sungguh ampuh mengalihkan dunia.

Dan Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. "Katakan lagi, Tetsuya."

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut imut. "Aku cinta Sei-kun."

"Katakan lagi."

Lihat? Bahkan pipi si iris belang tertular rona merah kekasihnya!

Senyum indah merekah di bibir Tetsuya. "Aku cinta Sei-kun."

Kedua lengan kekar memangkas jarak. Sempurna mengunci pergerakan si biru kesayangan. Seijuurou semakin mendekatkan wajah.

"Katakan lagi."

"Aku cinta Sei-kun."

Bibir tipisnya dikecup ringan. Pipi Tetsuya semakin merah padam. Iris langitnya terpejam.

"Katakan lagi."

Seijuurou menggesekkan kedua hidung. Hembus napasnya menerpa pipi si _baby blue._

"Aku cinta Sei-kun. Aku cinta Sei-kun. Aku cinta Sei-kun."

Satu kecupan mesra untuk tiap satu ungkapan rasa.

"Sekali lagi."

"Aku cinta Sei-...hmmp!"

Yang terakhir tak terselesaikan, tertelan paksa oleh pagutan sang pangeran.

Bibir tipis yang begitu manis. Lembut, kenyal, dijamin adiktif. Penagih candu bak morfin. Pengabur logika macam heroin. Pembuat mabuk sekelas gin.

Sungguh bibir yang luar biasa berbahaya.

Tapi Seijuurou tak akan pernah bosan bermain-main dengan _bahaya._ Karena _bahaya_ yang ini, sepenuhnya miliknya. Hanya miliknya!

Seijuurou melumatnya. Menghisapnya. Menjilatnya. Menggigitnya. Menuntut bibir itu menguak rongga rahasia di dalamnya.

Dan ruang itu terbuka. Diiringi lenguh dan desah merdu pengusik telinga. Mengizinkan lidahnya menjelajah gua lembab beraroma vanilla.

Lidah bersua lidah. _'Si tuan rumah'._

Yang satu mutlak mendominasi. Yang satu tak mampu menginterupsi. Biar daerah sendiri tengah dieksploitasi sesuka hati –tekstur gigi diteliti, langit-langit digelitiki, pun nyaris dihisap si tukang invasi -toh si _submissive_ malah menikmati.

Sudah jelas kalah saing, anggap saja sedang dibawa menari dan bermain-main di atas angin.

Tetsuya sudah mabuk kepayang. _French kiss_ Seijuurou selalu bisa membuatnya lupa daratan. Nakal, liar, namun membuat ketagihan.

Kedua lengannya menggelayut erat di leher si iris belang. Jamarinya mencengkeram lembut surai merah sang lelaki pujaan. Menarik tengkuknya demi memperdalam ciuman.

Saliva tumpah ruah keluar. Meluncur mulus melewati rahang.

Seijuurou membuka heterokrom kebanggaan. Mengunci rapat-rapat raut menggoda Tetsuya dalam ingatan.

Pipi si _baby blue_ sudah semerah mawar. Mata terpejam, napas berantakan, pita suara yang tak henti mendesah dan mengerang.

Seijuurou menarik diri saat dirasanya sang pacar seperti sudah mau pingsan. Jemari Tetsuya memang menarik pelan rambutnya, minta disediakan ruang untuk menghirup udara.

Seijuurou bersiul dalam hati. Raut erotis sang kekasih hati kelewat ahli membuat dirinya _horny._

Seijuuruo baru akan menggoda sang kekasih dengan bisikan-bisikan seduktif. Tapi kalah cepat lantaran Tetsuya keburu menarik tengkuknya lagi. Bibir seksinya dibungkam sempurna oleh si bibir manis.

Tak ayal, Seijuurou terpana. Reflek mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wow, baru tahu dia! Ternyata Tetsuya juga berani melakukan serangan pertama!

Biar bumi sampai putar balik dari arah orbitnya, Seijuurou jelas tidak akan pernah menolak bibir Tetsuyanya. Tentu saja, disambutnya undangan istimewa itu dengan iklas seikhlas ikhlasnya.

Lidahnya baru akan menerobos rongga hangat kesayangan, saat Seijuurou mendadak tercengang. Matanya sontak terbuka lebar, tubuhnya mendadak menegang, otomatis menghentikan ciuman.

 _Demi sikat rambut Dewi Cinta!_ Entah sadar atau tidak, Tetsuya tengah menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawahnya. Bergerak-gerak resah, gelisah. Dan tepat di atas sang benda pusaka. _Astaga! Ini sich sungguhan alarm tanda bahaya!_

Mungkin ini akan jadi yang pertama kali. Seijuurou mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak lepas kendali.

" _Baby?_ " Seijuurou gelagapan.

Pemuda itu berusaha menjaukan diri. Plus menghindari lumatan-lumatan polos sang pacar yang berpotensi membuatnya hilang akal. Tapi ternyata Tetsuya tak mudah dihentikan. Si biru muda terus saja menyerang.

 _Gaswat! Sungguh, Tetsuya bukan menggoda lagi namanya. Tapi membombardir pertahanan jiwa dan raga!_

"Tetsuya... Sayang?" Satu tangan menarik lembut wajah Tetsuya. Sementara yang satu berusaha menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. "Tolong, berhenti dulu. Sebentar saja."

Tetsuya malah cemberut. "Tapi Sei-kun... aku..."

Ludah ditelan susah payah. Setengah mati Seijuurou menahan jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam liar. "Kita masih di luar, _Dear._ Kita pulang sekarang? Kita teruskan di apartemen."

"Tidak bisaaa..." Tetsuya merengek. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Apartemennya jauh."

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Oh, sumpah!_ Bahkan respon tubuh sekecil itu saja bisa membuat Seijuurou _turn on_ seketika. Dan mustahil Seijuurou tidak memahami sinyal-sinyal kiriman kekasihnya.

Terlalu lama otaknya terpancang, Seijuurou baru sadar saat Tetsuya kembali menyerang bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Jiwa _setan hentai_ dalam dirinya sontak mengambil alih. Seijuuoru menyeringai. Berhubung si mangsa tercinta sudah rela menyerahkan diri, Seijuurou jelas tidak akan berbasa-basi.

Sementara bibirnya sibuk membalas melumat si bibir ekstasi, jemarinya meremas gemas bulatan kembar kenyal sang kekasih.

Ciuman terlepas saat Tetsuya mendesah. Dalam hatinya, Seijuurou sedang menari-nari bahagia.

"Karena Tetsuya yang minta..." Seijuurou menjilat ujung bibirnya. Pemuda itu menggapai satu panel di _dashboard_ mobil, lalu menekannya. "... kita tutup dulu atap dan kaca mobilnya."

Beberapa detik berselang, ruang kecil itu pun berubah remang-remang.

 **~ ~ aish ~ ~**

"Ahn... Ahnn..."

Tetsuya mendesah-desah. Wajahnya sempurna memerah. Peluh membuat wajah dan tubuhnya basah. Mulut terbuka. Tersengal mencari pasokan udara.

 _Gila!_ Tetsuya ingin memaki, mengumpat, apa saja. _'Ini benar-benar gila!'_

Bahkan kalau ada kata yang lebih kasar dari _gila,_ Tetsuya ingin memakai kata itu saja.

Ciumannya bikin _gila._ Jilatannya bikin _gila._ Hisapannya bikin _gila._ Gigitannya bikin _gila._ Sentuhannya bikin _gila._ Secara keseluruhan, permainan Seijuurou selalu membuat logika Tetsuya hengkang dari dunia.

Celana sudah raib dibuang sang pacar entah ke mana. Kancing-kancing kemeja positif bercerai dari lubangnya. Sekarang tak lebih dari selembar kain kusut yang terabaikan, menggantung menyedihkan setengah lengan. Memamerkan kulit putih mulus bernoda bercak-bercak merah tanda kedigdayaan.

Bahkan Tetsuya tak sempat bertanya soal fakta Seijuurou yang punya persediaan _lube_ di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Dengan tutup yang masih bersegel pula!

Sementara sang pangeran menghentak-hentak di bawah. Menjajah, menganiaya penuh kuasa si lubang surga.

" _Baby... Shit!"_ Seijuurou mengerang. " _So tight..."_

Tetsuya mencengkeram bahu polos sang pacar. Setengah mati mempertahankan keseimbangan. Sementara kenikmatan bertubi-tubi menyerang brutal.

Tadinya, si _baby blue_ bergerak lebih dulu. Naik turun seperti joki kuda di arena pacu. Bergerak teratur dan perlahan. Tapi langsung berubah drastis saat Seijuurou mendadak tidak sabar. Irama konstan berubah berantakan.

Tetsuya hanya tidak sadar, gerakannya sudah membuat Seijuurou hilang akal.

Tetsuya tidak lagi bergerak sendirian. Pemuda itu bahkan ragu dirinya masih melakukan pergerakan. Pasalnya, pinggulnya dipegang kuat-kuat oleh sang pacar. Diatur, dipandu, sekaligus ditegaskan kalau Seijuurou yang punya kendali permainan.

Akibatnya, si _baby blue_ justru keenakan.

"Aahhnn... _faster..."_ Tetsuya meracau putus asa. "Sei-kun... _faster.."_

Seijuurou menyeringai. Dia tidak akan menolak permintaan Tetsuya yang _ini._ Akan langsung dia turuti dengan senang hati. Seijuurou menghujam lagi. Lebih dalam lagi, lebih cepat lagi.

Tubuh Tetsuya menggelinjang, menggeliat tak tahu diri.

Cengkeramannya di bahu Seijuurou menguat. Kepala dan rambut merahnya tak ayal ikut menjadi sasaran jambak. Tubuh ringkihnya mendadak menegang.

"Sei-hh... kuuunnhh..." Setengah mati Tetsuya berusaha mengeluarkan suara. "Aku... aku... _cum..._ "

Seijuurou langsung paham. Tetsuyanya sudah dekat. Pemuda itu menghentak lebih kuat. Satu tangannya meraih dan mengocok milik sang pacar. Sementara bibirnya mengulum puting Tetsuya yang menegang.

"Nnnggghhh..." Tetsuya mengerang.

Tetsuya sudah tidak tahan. Titik-titik sensitifnya benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang. Setelah beberapa hentakan, Tetsuya mendesah panjang, mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Sei-kuunnhhh..."

Likuid putih memancar di tangan sang kekasih.

Lubang Tetsuya merespon saat mencapai pelepasan. Mengetat, menjepit erat kebanggaan sang pacar.

Seijuurou menggeram. Kebanggaannya terasa seperti tengah dihisap kuat-kuat. Tak lagi sanggup bertahan, benih Seijuurou menyembur di dalam. Sangat banyak, sampai ada yang menyeruak keluar.

" _Holy shit."_ Seijuurou terengah, mengatur napas susah payah. Pemuda itu membelai punggung kekasihnya. Tubuh Tetsuya terkulai lemas, menempel erat di dadanya.

"Sayang?" Seijuurou memanggil. Bibirnya menciumi bahu mulus sang kekasih hati. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm..." Tetsuya menggumam. Pemuda itu bergerak perlahan, berusaha menegakkan badan.

Saat keduanya bertemu mata, entah kenapa iris langit Tetsuya tampak berkaca-kaca.

" _Dear?"_ Seijuurou membelai lembut pipi Tetsuya. "Ada apa?"

" _Mine_..." lirih Tetsuya.

Begitu lirih sampai Seijuurou tak bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya.

" _Mine..."_ Tetsuya mengulangi. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi. " _Sei-kun is mine. Only mine._ "

Darah Seijuurou berdesir, merasakan gelenyar hangat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tubuh mungil di pangkuannya didekap semakin erat.

" _I'm yours._ " Seijuurou menyatukan dari mereka. " _And absolutely, Tetsuya is mine. Only mine._ "

Keduanya saling menatap lama. Saling memuja. Berbinar penuh cinta. Bersyukur atas tiap detik yang menghadirkan buncah bahagia dalam jiwa.

Saat senja melepas rengkuhnya atas cakrawala. Di tepi sungai berhias deretan pohon sakura.

Sepercik indah pesona alam semesta. Biarlah menjadi milik mereka berdua.

 **~ ~ OWARI ~ ~**

Author's note :

Aaarrgghh... apa ya ini? Saya nulis apaaa?! Entah bagaimana urusannya, saya ngebet banget pengen nulis soal _'apa yang terjadi selama 2 hari pasca Tetsuya bertemu dengan sang kekasih hati.'_ Aseeeekk... dan jadilah fict ini. Fict yang saya janjikan buat 2 teman saya... ^_^'. Semoga kalian nggak kecewa sama hasilnya, breee... ^_^

Padahal pengennya nulis pendek aja, yang nggak sampai buanyak kayak gini. Tapi kayaknya, saya emang nggak punya bakat nulis yang pendek-pendek. Jadinya pasti puaaanjang!

Saya cuma berharap, semoga tulisan abal ini nggak mengecewakan. ^_^'

Karena saya masih newbie, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Mohon bantuannya. Dan terima kasih karena meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Akhir kata... review, please... ^_^'

P.S : eemm.. silakan menikmati bonus omake-nya. ^_^

 **~ ~ OMAKE ~ ~**

Minggu pagi, di apartemen pangeran keluarga Akashi.

Tetsuya sedang melakukan _genosida_ di kamar pribadi sang kekasih hati.

Bantal dilempar. Guling dibuang. Selimut dicampakkan. Bahkan ranjang pun nyaris ikut dibikin telentang. Tapi tidak jadi karena si _baby blue_ tidak kuat mengangkatnya sendirian.

Sementara yang punya kamar hanya memandang dengan raut datar. Pemuda itu menekuk tangan di depan dada, bersender ganteng di dinding seberang.

"Sayang..." Seijuurou menghela napas. "Kau ini sebenarnya sedang apa?"

"Aku mencari barangku yang hilang, Sei-kun." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Barang apa?" Kening Seijuurou meriak halus.

"Handphoneku." Sahut Tetsuya serta merta. Pemuda itu tengah melongokkan kepala ke kolong ranjang.

"Telepon saja pakai punyaku, _Dear._ " Seijuurou menyarankan.

"Sudah, Sei-kun. Tapi tidak aktif." Tetsuya cemberut. "Aku tidak ingat sudah me-nonaktif-kan handphoneku kemarin."

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis. Pemuda itu menyeringai dalam hati. _'Tapi aku ingat, Baby.'_

Ooh, sepertinya ada udang di balik batu karang. Biar belang, tapi Seijuurou belum ingin ulah usilnya terbongkar sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu?" ujar Seijuurou. "Soal handphone bisa kita cari setelah sarapan."

"Tidak mau." Tetsuya menggeleng kencang. "Saat ini, handphone lebih penting daripada sarapan."

Seijuurou merotasi bola mata. "Memangnya, dengan mengacak-acak kamar ini sudah ada hasilnya, hm?"

Tetsuya semakin cemberut. Karena kesal, pemuda itu membanting tubuhnya di kasur. "Tapi aku harus pulang hari ini."

Seijuurou menelengkan kepala. Tetsuya sedang menggumam, tapi tidak tertangkap telinga. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sayang?"

Si _baby blue_ bangun, lalu duduk dengan kaki tertekuk. "Aku harus pulang hari ini, Sei-kun."

"Apa? Tidak boleh." Seijuurou melarang serta merta.

"Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan, Sei-kun." Tetsuya beralasan. Tapi itu bukan bohongan.

Seijuurou menyipitkan mata. "Tugas apa?"

"Sastra klasik." Tetsuya mengacak _bed-hair_ nya yang semakin berantakan. "Dan besok harus dikumpulkan."

Seijuurou, tentu saja, akan memaksa pacarnya agar tetap tinggal. "Kerjakan saja di sini."

"Tidak mungkin." Tetsuya menolak. "Semua referensi yang aku kumpulkan selama seminggu ada di rumah."

"Tidak masalah." Seijuurou menyeringai tampan. "Akan aku bawakan referensi lebih banyak dari yang Tetsuya punya."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tetsuya skeptis. "Membuat perpustakaan datang sendiri ke sini seperti distro kemarin?"

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. Pemuda itu menghampiri sang kekasih hati sambil memunguti bantal dan guling yang berserakan di lantai.

"Apa aku belum bilang kalau apartemen ini punya perpustakaan pribadi?" Seijuurou duduk di depan pacarnya yang sedang cemberut berat. "Referensi sastranya bahkan bisa membuat Tetsuya mabuk sekali lihat. Aku jamin."

"Serius, Sei-kun?" Si _baby blue_ mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

Seijuurou mengecup ringan hidung sang pacar. "Apa aku kelihatan sedang berbohong?"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum lega.

"Oke, anggap masalah tugasku sudah selesai." Tetsuya menghembuskan napas berat. "Tapi handphoneku tetap saja belum ketemu, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou mendadak kepo. "Kalau ketemu, Tetsuya mau apa?"

"Menghubungi kakakku." Tetsuya kembali merengut. "Dia pasti mengamuk. Aku tidak pulang dan malah lupa memberi kabar."

Kening Seijuurou mengerut rapat. "Sayang, sejak kapan kau punya kakak?"

Karena seingat Seijuurou, pacarnya ini anak tunggal. Kalau mendadak Tetsuya punya kakak, pasti ada yang luput diceritakan oleh sang pacar.

"Sejak lahir, Sei-kun." Ujar Tetsuya ringan. "Bukan kakak kandung. Tapi kakak sepupu."

Seijuurou mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tapi melihat wajah sang pacar yang kelihatan frustasi, Seijuurou jadi tak sampai hati.

Sepertinya sudah waktunya kedoknya terbongkar. Pemuda itu beringsut ke depan nakas di samping ranjang. Lalu mengeluarkan benda yang jadi sumber persoalan.

"Ini." Seijuurou menyerahkannya pada sang pacar. "Punya Tetsuya, kan?"

Iris samudra membuat sempurna. "Sei-kun yang menyembunyikannya ya?"

Seijuurou hanya menyeringai jahil, lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Sei-kun usil sekali." Tetsuya merutuk pelan. Pemuda itu lalu menyalakan lagi si handphone kesayangan.

Begitu menyala, benda itu tidak berhenti bergetar. Lusinan notifikasi berebutan masuk memenuhi layar. Kalau dihitung, jumlahnya pasti mencapai ratusan.

Heterokrom memicing saat membaca satu-satunya nama yang tertera sebagai pihak yang membombardir handphone pacarnya.

"Chihiro?" Seijuurou bertanya. "Siapa Chihiro?"

"Kakak sepupuku, Sei-kun." Jawab Tetsuya. "Yang tadi aku ceritakan."

Entah bagaimana urusannya, Seijuurou merasa sedang diusik firasatnya. Pemuda itu jadi merasa curiga. "Dia ini mahasiswa Rakuzan juga?"

"He'em." Tetsuya menjawab tanpa melihat si penanya. Pemuda itu tengah sibuk mengetik balasan salah satu pesan kakaknya. "Mahasiswa sastra tahun terakhir. Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Iris belang melebar seketika. Satu profil manusia terbayang di kepala.

 _Si manusia datar._ Raut datar. Suara datar. Tatapan datar.

Tapi heterokrom Seijuurou tidak pernah luput memperhatikan bahwa ada satu keadaan di mana tatapan datar itu hilang. Mendadak mengeras, menghujam, dan tersirat kebencian walaupun samar.

 _Saat menatap dirinya!_

Seijuurou menyeringai dalam hati.

Agaknya, dia harus segera menjalankan investigasi.

 **~ ~ owari sungguhan ~ ~**


End file.
